The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 5 The Mysterious Island
Plot One summer day in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). One day a swarm of Locusts descends upon the valley devouring all plants and reducing it to a barren wasteland. All the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children have no choice but to find another place where they can all survive until the plants have grown back. However, the swarm of Locusts have left a path of devastation behind them, leaving no food for all the Herbivores and Omnivores to find. After searching for many days, tension enters the 6 children as Snowflake’s father (Topsy) and Luke's father argue over changing their course beginning, a fight between Luke and Snowflake. The fight immediately breaks up when Topsy announces that every Herbivore and Omnivore should go out its own way the next day. Not wanting to be separated, Luke leads his friends off that night in the hope they can find food before they are caught by all the Herbivores and Omnivores. The 6 children leave a trail of footprints for all the Herbivores and Omnivores to follow and the 6 children eventually reached the sea. Disheartened by the undrinkable water, the 6 children spied a verdant island connected to the mainland by a thin land bridge. On their way to the island, an earthquake suddenly occurs which creates a Tsunami from which the 6 children narrowly escape. The 6 children quickly tuck in to the plentiful bounty of the island, but are then horrified to discover that the Tsunami has destroyed the land bridge trapping the 6 children on the island. Isolated on the island, the 6 children try out Sunflower's idea to return to the main island by using a huge rock plate as a boat. The plan initially works well but Sunflower is suffering seasickness and Alex is too terrified of the sea to act as a lookout for any dangerous stuff like Sea Monsters or any Dangerous sea Creatures. However, a Tylosaurus who previously saw Alex under the sea attacks and in the confusion and fright which follows and the 6 children end up on the same island instead of the mainland. That night, the 6 children remember their families while all the Herbivores and Omnivores having followed the 6 children’s footprints slept on the shores of the beach on the mainland worrying for the 6 children while Topsy blames all the Herbivores and Omnivores the leave on Luke. The next day the 6 children woke up and suddenly encountered a gigantic shadow of a huge Tyrannosaurus. The 6 children took off into the forest, but had found themselves cornered by high cliffs. The 6 children huddle together when the Tyrannosaurus approaches, but only to find that it was (Chomper), the same male Tyrannosaurus who hatched in the 6 children’s care before returning to his parents in the 2nd story. Since then, Chomper has learned how to speak. While Chomper takes the 6 children to a safe refuge to hide from Chomper’s parents, Tulip is kidnapped by a female Pterodactylus, but Tulip manages to escape before she can come to any harm. Meanwhile Chomper hides the 6 children in foul-smelling flowers and provides the 6 children with leafy food upon the 6 children’s request. However an overcautious Sunflower openly displays distrust to Chomper because Chomper is a Theropod which grieves Chomper and he then departs. Luke follows Chomper and apologizes, but he is interrupted by Chomper's mother. Chomper’s mother nuzzles Chomper then she leaves. Luke is intrigued by Chomper’s mother’s display of love to Chomper. Meanwhile a hungry Carcharodontosaurus that’s been living on the island finds and chases the 6 children. Chomper tries to help but is overcome by the Carcharodontosaurus. Just then, Chomper’s parents came to the rescue and battle the Carcharodontosaurus near the edge of the island during which the Carcharodontosaurus falls into the sea and takes Chomper with him much to Chomper’s parent’s shock. Luke dives in to save Chomper while the Carcharodontosaurus is swept away by an ocean current. It is currently unknown whether the Carcharodontosaurus survived or he got eaten by a Sea Monster. Just then, another Sea Monster appears, but this time, the 7 children had discovered a large female Hydrotherosaurus named (Brielle), who saves Luke and Chomper from drowning. Brielle returns Luke and Chomper back to the island where Chomper's grateful parents promises never to harm the 6 children and Chomper's father grudgingly admits that after sniffing Daisy who has eaten some of the foul-smelling flowers replies, “Anything that smells that bad wouldn't taste very good anyway!” Chomper's mother also nuzzles Luke in gratitude for Luke’s actions to save Chomper from drowning. Sunflower then realises and accepts that not all Theropods are so bad and Monstrous as Sunflower thought. Brielle offers to take the 6 children to the mainland across the sea. So Chomper and his parents happily bid the 6 children farewell, promising that they will see each other again soon. When the 6 children had finally arrived back on the mainland, all the Herbivores and Omnivores showed the 6 children that all the plants in the valley has finally grew back in time. Topsy then stands in front of all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children and he apologizes about all the trouble that Topsy caused. After that, all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children started migrating back to the valley. When the 6 children finally arrived back to the valley, they went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.